


Once More with Feeling

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Inspired by Music, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omegaverse, SPNABOBINGO, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: An accident causes the inhabitants of the Bunker to live in a perpetual musical, revealing some private desires. While both fun and terrifying, it leads to some interesting results while they try to figure out a cure. (Title and concept based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode of the same name).Want to listen along to the original music while reading? Pop over to Spotify and enjoy the playlist. https://open.spotify.com/user/stareena/playlist/2jQPBBgEIglU1TGlNy92tI





	1. I'm on my way to the promised land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lives out a rock and roll fantasy.

Clearing his throat, Dean took a sip of his coffee, though the liquid did nothing to help the tickle that had been irritating the back of his windpipe. This did prompt Sam to look up from his laptop. Even over breakfast the nerd was always reading, always researching. It made Dean grin. Flinging a leg over the bench seat of the breakfast area, Dean paused in speaking, setting down his mug. His Alpha brother was about to speak.

“So it isn’t much but there is a salt and burn about four hours from here. Owners are complaining that their daughter keeps seeing a woman who vanishes throughout the house, cold spots, strange smells. It’s textbook.”

“Well then,” Dean grinned as a familiar guitar riff started, “Let’s do it.” He stood up as the kitchen lights dimmed, swinging his ass back and forth at the kitchen sink as the drums kicked in. Sam looked around.

“Where is that music-”

“ **_Living easy, living free_ ** _ , _ ” Dean sang, taking his mug to the kitchen sink, “ **_Season ticket on a one-way ride_ ** _ ,”  _ Dean rinsed his mug.

“What the Hell?” Sam sat back.

“ **_Asking nothing, leave me be_ ** _ , _ ” Dean dried his hands on a towel and threw it at Sam, walking past his brother into the bunker hallway “ **_Taking everything in my stride, Don't need reason_ ** _ , _ ” he stopped and curled into himself, both hands into fists in an over-the-top rockstar move, “ **_don't need rhyme, Ain't nothing I would rather do_ ** _ , _ ” He straightened up and began walking again towards the garage, “ **_Going down, party time,_ ** _ ”  _ Dean pointed towards the walls of the bunker as he kept walking, “ **_My friends are gonna be there too_ ** _ , _ ” On cue Castiel and Gabriel both stuck their heads out of their respective rooms while Sam followed behind, unable to stop himself.

Jumping around, Dean began playing air guitar, rocking out as if he were on stage, “ **_I'm on the highway to hell, On the highway to hell, Highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell._ ** ”

Looking over at Cas and Gabe both angels were following and singing along with the hunter as well, both moving with the music.

“ **_No stop signs, speed limit, Nobody's gonna slow me down, Like a wheel, gonna spin it, Nobody's gonna mess me around, Hey Satan, paid my dues, Playing in a rocking band, Hey mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!_ ** ” 

The group moved further into the bunker until emerging in the garage. All the while Dean sang and danced, now with Gabe and Castiel following his lead. And where was the music coming from? The trio opened Baby’s doors and trunk, loading up gear during the second chorus. A fog rolled into the garage before Sam realized it was probably from a hidden smoke machine. 

“ **_I'm on the highway to hell, Highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell, Highway to hell, Don't stop me,_ ** ”

“Oh no.” Sam groused, nearly face palming, “Guitar solo.”

Sure enough, Castiel grabbed a shotgun from a nearby table, after Dean had cleaned it several nights before and began to play it like a guitar, climbing onto said table, as he did so, which happened to be right behind Baby, from Sam’s point of view. Gabriel grabbed two angel blades and began using them as drumsticks, standing in front of Baby, while Dean climbed up on Baby’s hood, a true sign he was not himself, placing one foot on her roof, as the guitar solo came to it’s crescendo.

Sam was mesmerized watching the performance, missing Jack walk in next to him.

“ **_I'm on the highway to hell, On the highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell, On the highway,_ ** ”

There was a guitar squeal, which Cas worked it well on the shotgun just as flames shot up from the floor on either side of Baby. 

“Jesus!” Sam cried out, ducking

“ **_Yeah, highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell, Highway to hell, Highway to hell, And I'm going down, All the way, Whoa!_ ** ”

Looking around, Sam wondered if he was being punked and instantly regretted having not filmed it on his cellphone the minute the music ended. Slowly a grin eased onto his face when he began slow clapping. The look of confusion on the trio’s faces however killed whatever teasing he had began formulating. The air in the garage was so thick you could cut it before everyone looked at Gabriel.

“Whoa, not me, wish it was, that was friggin awesome.” He grinned, “But, ah, yeah, not me.”

“He’s telling the truth, Dean.” Cas spoke up, jumping from the table and setting the shotgun down.

“Um… I think it was me.” Jack spoke up next to Sam slowly, looking every bit a scared teenager about to get busted.

“It wasn’t grace powered. It… didn’t taste angely.” Gabriel smacked his mouth open and closed tasting the air a few times, “It does taste…”

“Pagan maybe?” Jack shrugged, “I don’t know it was a bottle.” He looked up at Sam, “I was trying to do what you do, catalog rooms, and the things in it.”

“Jack…”

“Who told you to do that?” Dean asked, still standing on top of Baby, arms crossed his chest now.

“Well, no one but I wanted to be helpful. I found a room, one that hadn’t been cataloged yet and  started working on it. Because I don’t sleep much, I could work longer. It was my second day working on it. I had already slept, I was about two hours or so from finishing when I found a bottle that had musical notes engraved into the glass.” He paused, looking down at his feet, fidgeting, “I… like music. So I wondered about the blue powder inside the jar. I opened it but nothing happened.”

“Jack.” Dean jumped off the car and Sam pinched his nose.

“It was a fine dust and I… shook the bottle. A small cloud lifted from the bottle and escaped before I closed it.”

“That’s it?” Sam asked to which Jack nodded, “Honest! I can go get the bottle!”

“No!” Dean yelled.

“Yes, please.” Sam nodded.

“Sammy!”

“Dean! We need to know what we are working with in order to cure this.”

“We don’t even know if this is a bad thing. One… karaoke with friends is not a bad thing.” Dean indicated the angels.

“You want to take that chance, Dean?” Cas raised his eyebrows at the Omega.

Sighing, Dean gave in, “Fine.”

Heading back towards the library, Sam stopped in his tracks, “Wait, how are you and Cas affected? Why wasn’t I?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“I could tell you,” Dean grinned.

“Dean.” Cas kept his face neutral, save for a single raised eyebrow that even had Sam’s knees weak.

“What?” Dean mumbled.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, risking further infection but needing to find his inner calm first before starting his latest research project. 

“I’ll call Jody. She’s actually closer to the ghost, she and Claire can take care of it easily.” The Alpha pulled his phone open and dialed. 


	2. I've Dreamed Of The Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena arrives and offers her insight as to what is happening.

“Thanks Jody.” Sam hung up, “They’ll do it.” Walking into the kitchen Sam poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and began mulling over what he had witnessed so far before he began cracking books open. Pouring a little more sugar in his coffee and pausing looking up. Okay, no Def Leppard for him, he took another sip before making his way to the library. There were a handful of music related supernatural things that they had come across over the years. Cursed music box, the musical about them (based on Chuck’s books), Justin Bieber… but something that would force you to sing… this felt familiar.

“Haven’t we dealt with something like this before?” Dean asked sitting down in front of his laptop. Cas walked towards the stacks while Gabriel stopped at the table with the two brothers.

“You know… there was an episode of Buffy that was a musical, though in that, there was a demon that was summoned.” He offered.

Snapping his fingers, Dean pointed to the Archangel.

“So, that’s a no, we haven’t dealt with anything like this before Dean. It was on TV.” Sam said condescendingly. 

“Here it is.” Jack walked in quickly, bottle of blue powder in his hands. Setting it gently on the table, he backed up quickly. Just as he described, it had musical notes etched into it, as if it had been written on sheet music.

“Yeah that’s not creepy at all.” Dean spoke up leaning forward.

Picking it up, Gabriel traced over the engraving, “This is old.” He muttered.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, taking notes on a pad of paper. Castiel walked out of the stacks, several books in his arms.

“I mean the engraving isn’t sharp on the glass, it’s worn. That doesn’t happen quickly. The Men of Letters star is newer, you can feel that.” Gabriel held the bottle out to Sam. Reaching forward, the Alpha ran his fingers over the markings, feeling the softness of the glass, and the slight bite of the Aquarian star. Taking the bottle out of the Archangel’s hand, Sam snapped a photo with his phone to upload into his database, hoping that the label would spark something from one of the many books he had been scanning into the system.

“Let me see.” Dean asked. 

Sam passed the bottle over to his brother as Cas set the books down, “I may have some ideas of where to start.”

“Really?” Sam looked up.

“Well. Not really, just… ideas.” The Alpha Seraph shifted his weight before opening up one of the books and pointing out a passage about musical maladies. Jack and Gabriel each walked over taking a book, offering to help with the research. 

A loud pounding at the bunker’s door startled everyone before a distinct crash was heard.

“Sonofabitch.”

No one breathed. All eyes however did move to look at the Omega hunter.

“Dean…”

“It was an accident!” He looked up, eyes wide, “I was… startled?”

“You’re a freaking hunter! You shouldn’t be startled!” Sam yelled before diving under the table to watch the majority of the dust be pulled into the air duct. Scrambling quickly, Sam grabbed a handful of the powder, wincing when he grabbed glass as well.

The pounding at the door happened again.

“I’ll get it.” Castiel stood up while Sam came up with his hand clenched, “So the powder went into the air duct.” He glowered.

“Oh… well, good riddance.”

“It’s a recirculating system Dean! That air is re-fed throughout the bunker once it’s scrubbed clean. I’m sure this sort of thing is probably not on it’s list, if you were affected this morning after the little bit that Jack spilled yesterday...”

“Don’t yell at me, yell at whoever is at the friggin door!”

“It’s Rowena.” Cas announced, following the redheaded witch down the stairs.

“No! You’ll be infected!” Dean yelled, standing up.

“Infected?” She paused on the stairs, her normal grin instantly gone.

“Yes! She can help us identify the powder and find a cure.” Sam held up his closed and bleeding hand.

“I most certainly will not. Not if there is a chance for infection!” She leaned over towards Castiel, “What sort of infection?”

“Singing.” He deadpanned.

“What?” She looked back at him.

“Jack, can you grab me a bowl so that I can put the powder in it please?” Sam turned towards the nephilim. 

“One step ahead of you, Sammich.” Gabriel snapped up a bowl with the powder sitting on the table, glass and remaining powder cleaned. “Give me your hand Sammy.” The Alpha obeyed and instantly was healed of his cuts.

“Thanks.” Sam looked down at his hands. 

“So… boys… what new trouble have you stumbled into this week?” Rowena tittered into the room, bag in hand.

“Um… powder.” Dean replied sheepishly. 

“Because you broke the bottle Dean.” Sam accused. 

“Hey now… no need to point fingers, I mean Jack was the one that opened the bottle to begin with.” Dean fought back.

“It was an accident.” Jack replied, nervously.

“Children! Enough.” Rowena held up a hand. “You mentioned a powder?” She sat her carpet bag on the table as Sam slid the bowl over. Gabriel kept his eyes on her. Sparing him a brief glance, Rowena pulled a brass bowl from her bag before capturing Sam’s wrist in her grip, turning it over slowly to reveal the inner part, she held it out for all to see, “And when did you get that tattoo Samuel?” indicating the musical “Eighth Note” image standing out in stark contrast against his skin. 

“What?!” Sam leaned forward examining the mark on his left wrist before Castiel noticed it on Dean’s wrist then his own. Gabriel and Jack both announced they had marks as well too. “A sign of the infection?” Sam asked.

“It would appear so.” Rowena spoke up showing her own wrist, a faint mark having appeared already, “So, what are the symptoms?”

“Aside from the marks? Dean broke out into song earlier.” Jack told her.

“I remember Cas and Gabe participating as well.” Dean held up a finger.

“Singing.” Rowena looked up from the brass bowl, taking a small spoon out of her bag and taking a small sample of the powder and sprinkling it over a number of items she had arranged in it while speaking. Dropping a match into the bowl, she called out, “ Ocultarme non a verdade!” The flame from the bowl burned bright blue and tall for a moment before simmering. A coiling action happening in the bowl of the other ingredients before settling. Staring at the bowl, Rowena pursed her lips.

“Well? Anything?” Dean asked, leaning forward. Rowena remained steadfast in looking only at the bowl. Her hands clenching the table.

“Uh… Rowena? You okay?” Sam asked. 

Castiel sat down on the tabletop and began playing a guitar that he had summoned from thin air. Rowena threw her redlocks back and looked up at the ceiling, singing, her eyes closed.

“ **_The rope that's wrapped around me, Is cutting through my skin,  And the doubts that have surrounded me, Are finding their way in, I keep it close to me, Like a holy man prays, In my desperate hour, It's better that way,_ ** ” Lowering her head, she moves her body slowly, undulating as she turns around, placing her back to the table.

“ **_So I'll come by and see you again, I'll be such a very good friend,_ ** _ ” _ She popped a button open on her blouse, making eye contact with the Alpha Archangel. Gabriel, started, taking a half a step back.

_ “ _ **_Have mercy on my soul, I will never let you know, Where my mind has been,_ ** ” She wandered down the few steps from the library into the War room.

“ **_Angels never came down, There's no one here they want to hang around, But if they knew, If they knew you at all, Then one by one the angels, Angels would fall,_ ** ” She looked at Gabriel as she sang, falling to her knees.

“ **_I've crept into your temple,_ ** ” She began crawling on all fours towards Gabriel, “ **_I have slept upon your pew, I've dreamed of the divinity, Inside and out of you, I want it more than truth, I can taste it on my breath,_ ** ” Kneeling in front of Gabriel, she looked up at him, “ **_I would give my life just for a little death,_ ** ” For his part, Gabriel was starting to pant. Turning she sat primly on the floor, “ **_So I'll come by and see you again, I'll be just a very good friend,_ ** ” She stood up quickly, “ **_I will not look upon your face, I will not touch upon your grace,_ ** ” She fixed her blouse, “ **_Your ecclesiastic skin, I'll come by and see you again,_ ** ” She wiped away the tear that had appeared at her cheek, “ **_I'll have to be a very good friend, If I whisper they will know_ ** _ , _ ” She walked back to the table and resumed her place from earlier, “ **_I'll just turn around and go, You will never know my sin._ ** ” Castiel finished strumming and looked up as the guitar disappeared.

Rowena kept her eyes on the bowl, “Bollocks.” She whispered.


	3. Will I Pretend I’m Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed.

“How’s Rowena doing?” Castiel asked.

“Humiliated, otherwise okay.” Sam replied combing his fingers through his hair, “How’s Gabriel?”

“Shock? I think.” Cas looked over his shoulder at his older brother, who sat in a chair, staring off into the distance, “Did she say anything about the powder?”

“Only that it reveals hidden desires and personal regrets.” Sam answered keeping his eyes on the Archangel.

“Well, that doesn’t sound too horrible.” Jack murmured, Sam turned and looked at the Beta nephilim, “Just… embarrassing.”

“We’re not that lucky Jack.” Sam sighed.

“Indeed, we are not.” Cas chuckled sadly, “But it does give us a place to start.”

“Maybe.” Sam sat back down and started searching through his database while Castiel began pouring over the books. Eventually Gabriel rejoined the research party, looking through books, despite whining how boring it was. Dean meanwhile provided food, drinks and entertainment, singing ‘ _Wait For It_ ’ From Hamilton, “ _Hey Jupiter_ ’ by Tori Amos and ‘ _Don’t You (Forget About Me)_ ’ by Simple Minds.

“Have you noticed the theme with Dean’s song choices?” Jack piped up when Dean retreated back to the kitchen after his last performance.

“Theme?” Gabriel looked up.

“Lost love.” Jack blinked.

The room was quiet for a moment before Castiel sighed heavily, biting his lip. Sam’s eyes slowly moved to the Seraph. Walking back into the room, Dean had a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Do you think Rowena would want burgers for dinner?”

Looking up at Sam, Castiel’s blue eyes were conflicted, bottom lip bitten hard between teeth.

“Burgers sound really good. Yours are the best Dean.” Jack smiled at the Omega.

“Ro is not a burger gal,” Gabriel held up his hand, “The lady, is a lady and requires fine dining.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“May I suggest filet mignon?” Gabriel sat back and smiled.

“You may, just as I may chose to ignore it.”

“Why?” Gabriel pouted.

“Not made of money, Wings. You want to wine and dine your girlfriend, you go right-”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Gabriel replied immediately, looking around the table. “We just… had sex. Once. That makes us… nothing but… people who... had… sex… once.”

Exasperated, Dean looked over at Castiel, “He’s the one Chuck had told Mary was knocked up? Smooth.” Noticing Cas’ demeanor, frowned, “What’s wrong with you? Angelic constipation or something?”

Once more Castiel looked at Sam, desperately, hands clenched in fists.

“Oh! You need to sing don’t you?” Dean grinned and sat on the table, the angel looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Sam’s heart went out to his friend. Music began playing from the ether as the angel pushed back in his seat, rocking on the back two legs of the chair.

“ **_Electricity, eye to eye, Hey don't I know you, I can't speak,”_ ** Castiel closed his eyes before, setting the chair down on all for feet. “ **_Stripped my senses, On the spot,“_ ** Cas looked at his hands in his lap. “ **_I've never been defenseless, I can't even make sense of this, You speak and I don't hear a word.”_ ** He stood up and walked away, his back to Dean. **_“What would happen if we kissed, Would your tongue slip past my lips, Would you run away, would you stay, Or would I melt into you, Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,”_ ** Shaking his head, Cas lightly pounded his fist on a wall next to him. This was something he didn’t want Dean to know and yet he was being forced to sing about it, confess against his will. **_“Spontaneously combust.”_ ** Turning he looked at the hunter with fear in his eyes.

 **_“The room is spinning out of control, Act like you didn't notice, Brushed my hand.”_ ** Keeping his eyes on Dean, Castiel stalked around the room, giving Dean room,. For his part, the Omega sat smiling.

 **_“Forbidden fruit, Ring on my finger,”_ ** Castiel looked up at Dean nervously as he put the table between them, standing next to the seated Sam, **_“You're such a moral, moral man, You throw it away, no question, Will I pretend I'm innocent?”_ ** Castiel walked further away from the table and looked up, falling to his knees before hanging his head.

 **_“What would happen if we kissed,”_ ** Castiel ran his fingers up to his lips, remembering her… **_“Would your tongue slip past my lips, Would you run away, would you stay, Or would I melt into you, Mouth to mouth, lust to lust, Spontaneously combust.”_ ** Remembering himself he stood up and turned to look at Dean. The glare he was receiving physically hurt the Alpha Seraph. Falling to his knees again, he began crawling towards Dean.

 **_“I struggle with myself again, Quickly the walls are crumbling, Don't know if I can turn away.”_ ** Dean stood and walked away from the angel. Castiel stood up.

**_“What would happen if we kissed, Would your tongue slip past my lips, Would you run away, would you stay, Or would I melt into you, Mouth to mouth, lust to lust, Spontaneously combust.”_ **

Sitting quietly for a moment, processing what he had just witnessed, the Omega blinked rapidly.

“Dean…” Cas took a step towards him.

“No, don’t.” Dean held up his hand. The rest of the room was likewise silent, and wanting to leave these two to it.”tell me the story.”

Looking at their brothers and Jack, Castiel took a deep breath, “Wouldn’t this be better between you and I only?”

“You started this when you sang in front of them.” Dean glared up at the angel.

Abashed, Cas walked over to take a chair and sit down to face Dean, despite the Omega refusing to look at him. He would at least make the attempt to be close enough to touch or punch in the face in case Dean wanted to look at him. Sitting quietly for a long moment, Castiel looked at each man in the room before his eyes settled on the man before him, who bore holes into the ground at his feet.

“If I tell this story, there are… other elements that will be brought to light, elements you asked to remain private.”

Dean ruminated for a long minute, his eyes glancing over each person in the room. Cas could tell by his scent that he was angry, no furious and terrified simultaneously. Eventually he swallowed but nodded enough for Castiel to continue.

“It was shortly after our… coupling.”

“Wait, what?” Sam leaned forward.

“Coupling? Brother, really? You two fucked?” Gabriel grinned.

“SHUT UP!” Dean bellowed. The room went silent, filled with the scent of angry Omega. Everyone was set on edge, “Cas, continue,”

“It was right after we… had… sex. About a week after. I came to you and Sam to help you in Santa Fe. I’m still not clear what happened but you and I fought and I ended up flying away and ended up at a bar in Missouri. A young female Omega sat next to me and we started talking. She was… pretty, had a great sense of humor,” Sam could hear Dean’s teeth clench from where he was sitting, “she then invited me back to her place.” Dean looked up at Castiel.

“You fucking knothead.” Dean seethed quietly.

“Dean, wait…”

“You fucked her didn’t you?” Jumping up out of his chair sent the piece of furniture flying backwards into the War Room.

“Dean! Listen to me!” Castiel stood up as well.

“You don’t get to order me around alpha, you never mated with me, you made it pretty clear to me that I wasn’t mating material that night!” Dean yelled stomping down the hallway.

“Dean…” Castiel watched the Omega go.

“Way to go Castiel.” Gabriel admonished.

“That’s not what happened at all!” Castiel turned at looked at the men, stopping Sam from following his brother, “She propositioned me, it’s true and yes, I was tempted, what Alpha isn’t tempted with a beautiful Omega is throwing themselves at you but I said no! I said no because… because I love Dean!”

“So what was all of that about not mating material?” Sam yelled.

“I don’t know, before we…” Castiel looked around, his face blushing, “consummated our passion,” Jack, Gabriel and Sam all expressed this displeasure at the idea in a variety of ways, “I told Dean that I understood the life he lives is not conducive for a mating let alone a family and would understand and respect his wishes for not wanting one.”

Meeting blank stares, Castiel was confused. Eventually Sam just facepalmed while Gabriel explained.

“Think about what you just said, Cas. Now think about Dean and his self image issues. You basically told him he wasn’t good enough to bring home to Mom and Dad.”

“Gabriel, we don’t have a mother.”

“Father, help me! I know you’re not this obtuse brother,” Gabriel walked forward and with a hither-untold-reserve-of-strength-and-patience, he began explaining things to Cas as he would a fledgling, wrapping an arms around the younger angel’s shoulders, “Dean likes you, like the way you like him, but what you said hurt his feelings, because Dean doesn’t think highly of himself. He thinks that you only want him for sexy times and don’t think he is good enough for the relationship times. So he is really upset that you went to a bar and met another omega and said she was pretty.”

“But she was pretty.” Cas interjected.

“But Dean-”

“Dean is more than pretty… he is perfect.” Cas sighed. “But… Dean thinks that I like this girl and I wasn’t able to tell him I told her no, made sure she got home safely and flew back to Santa Fe to watch over him all night.”

“Is that what happened Cas?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, why would I lie?”

Sam smiled, watching the two brothers from the side. It was cute to see how far gone Cas was on his brother but how was he going to convince Dean of this?

“You can’t lie, your poker face is horrible.” Gabriel patted the Seraph on the back, “So, we need to tell Deano the truth and set things to rights.”

A slamming door caught their attention, when Rowena and Dean marched passed the other men. Sam couldn’t help but noticed the outfit his brother was wearing.

His fishing outfit.

Most people have an outfit they know looks good on them, it’s the one that hugs them in all the right places, the one that gives them confidence, the one that gets them into all the doors, gets them all the drinks, gets them all the phone numbers they want. Sam always referred to them as to fishing outfits, you wear them to go fishing for something, drugs, drinks, ass… something was going to get caught wearing an outfit like that. Sometimes it was even an STD.

Dean and Rowena were going fishing.

Sam didn’t even have to ask what was going on, he just knew. Dean was mad and Rowena humiliated, they were looking to build themselves up and not in a positive way but they had somehow bonded together over these pains.

A witch and a hunter walk into a bar together.

Sam didn’t want to know the punchline to that joke.

“Uh, where are you guys going?” Jack asked.

Dean kept walking but Rowena stopped on the steps leading to the outer door.

“Out, Wee Dove. Care to tag along?”

“Rowena…” Dean cautioned.

“It’s fine, I’ll look after the lad myself.” She smiled.

“Fine. Come on Jack, you’re not on my shit list.” Dean indicated the door with his head.

Jack smiled up at the two and ran to join them.

“Wait, but I am?” Sam took a step forward.

“Probably. Didn’t you? Fuck off.” Dean waved his hand up in the air before stepping outside.

Wrapping her arm around Jack’s shoulders the Omega witch led Jack outside before the door closed firmly behind them.

“I don’t like this.” Gabriel muttered.

“No one likes this.” Sam placed a call on his phone and held it up to his ear, he was really regretting this already, “Yeah, it’s me. I… I need a favor. Yes, yes. Please. PUH-LEASE.” Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel, who merely looked on curiously, adhering to the Winchester rule that once in the bunker there was no listening in on anything or anyone no matter what. Sam wrapped up his conversation and hung up the phone, “I feel like I made a deal with the devil.” Looked up, “Actually no, that would be much neater I believe.”

“So I take it that wasn’t my big bro on the phone.”

“No… it was a specialist. I have someone going to keep an eye on Rowena and Dean if nothing else for Jack’s safety.”

“Sad when we have to protect a nephilim from his Hunter Uncle and Auntie Witch.” Gabriel smirked before wiping it off his face.

Sam merely smirked himself, “Hey, you said it not me.”

“She’s not-”

“The Angel doth protest too much…” Sam chuckled walking back towards his laptop.

“I could make you a moose Sammy, an actual moose.”

Sitting down, Sam merely smiled and settled in for more research.


	4. I’m a Black Belt in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Omegas and a Beta walk into a bar...

“This looks like a lovely spot.” Rowena purred.

“‘Urbanity’” Jack read out the name above the door, “What does that mean?” He asked as they passed the queue and towards a very large man.

“Means that the beers are going to be $12.00 a pop.” Dean groused.

The man held a hand up as Rowena walked by, stopping her. Blinking at the man, she looked up at him.

“Excuse me?” She asked astonished.

“Back of the line.” He growled. Clearly Alpha and clearly close to his rut. Rowena wiggled her nose and grinned.

 **_“Oh, let me in or I'll get physical with you”_ ** She ran her fingers up his chest to his nose and flicked it lightly. “ **_I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do”_ ** She turned and wiggled her ass against his lap. Jack and Dean exchanged glances as the techno music inside was drowned out by the music for Rowena’s song. The queue was watching with mixed looks on their faces as the song progressed.

 **_“No, I haven't had no dope, Lift up the velvet rope.”_ ** Rowena took a step back and squared herself off with the door man with Jack and Dean at her back. Hands at her hips, smirk at her lips, she swayed and strutted as she sang.

 **_“Mr doorman stop teasing, I'm freezing out here, See, I've got friends inside, It's my birthday tonight, And I'm not wearing trainers”_ ** She raised up her dress revealing a Louboutin high heel and shapely calf, “ **_Not to mention knickers,”_ ** She flipped up the back of her dress in a classic can can move as she turned and walked away, flashing the doorman briefly, causing him to break character and actually smirk at her.

 **_“It's futile to debate, With St Peter at the gate, Made of protein milkshake, And low carb intake, 'Cause all in all you're just, Another prick at the door.”_ ** He turned growly again.

 **_“Oh, let me in or I'll get physical with you,”_ ** Rowena walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and wiggled up against him, causing him to huff a little and adjust himself when she pulled away.

 **_“I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do, Bouncer, hey bouncer, Bouncer, bounce, bounce bouncer, I just gotta dance right now, it's critical, Bouncer, bouncer, Bouncer, empowered and aroused, I see it in your trousers,”_ ** Reaching forward she rubbed against his half chub in his pants, causing him to growl in the back of his throat. Still, he turned and looked at a woman that had been in the front of the line.

**_“And in the way you browse her, Look she's in!” He turned and glared at Rowena, “What? Her dress is up to waterline, That bitch is clearly borderline, Nose as white as Snow White's, in moonlight, We stand in awe in front of, Another prick at the door.”_ **

This time Rowena backed up as she joined up with Jack and Dean for a Dance number as she continued singing as the owners of the club stepped outside.

**_“Oh, let me in or I'll get physical with you, I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do_ **

**_Bouncer, hey bouncer, Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer, I just gotta dance right now, it's critical, Bouncer, hey bouncer, Bounce bounce bouncer, Oh, let me in or I'll get physical, I just gotta dance right now, it's critical.”_ **

The bouncer shook his head and crossed his arms and made the cut motion across his throat.

**_“So you can play karate, You thick illiterati, I'm a black belt in life, So go home to your ugly wife, You forgot in your wisdom, The window to the ladies room, A whole new possibility for a cat like me, Oh, let me in or I'll get physical with you_ **

**_I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do, Bouncer, hey bouncer, Bouncer, bounce bounce bouncer,I just gotta dance right now, it's critical, Bouncer, hey bouncer”_ **

“Hey Rowena.” One of the owners spoke up.

“Seamus.” She panted.

“You want to come in?” He gave an uncertain look to her, “Or are you planning an encore?” He grinned.

“Depends if your man here will let us.” This time she crossed her arms and looked up at the doorman.

The bouncer’s eyes were wide as he stepped aside and let the trio in.

“Thanks doll.” Rowena planted a kiss on his cheek before walking through.

“I’m not kissing you.” Dean grumbled moving quickly.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Seamus called after her.

Inside the club was loud and lit with gaslights. There was brass highlights, industrial decorating elements that were actually nonironic and while it should have a Steampunk feel… didn’t. There wasn’t anyone wearing monocles or goggles, just people dressed in club clothes from Goth to punk and everything in between. It had a very Edwardian London vibe to it which was actually kind of cool.

“This is… not what I had expected.” Dean looked about. There were little alcoves that could be privatized with curtains, a dance floor made of real wood, a DJ and four bars from where Dean was standing.

“Then there’s the roof.” Rowena informed them.

“How do you know about this place?” Dean asked, “I’ve lived in the bunker for years and didn’t know about it.”

“You go to dive bars, when I club I go to better places. Plus, they have amazing drink specials.” Rowena sauntered up to the bar. “Three Liquid Viagras, please.” She grinned.

“Designations?” The bartender asked.

“Two Os and a Beta.” Rowena smiled back. Bartender nodded and went about making the drink.

“Three...what?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Ach, just Jagermeister and Red Bull, you’ll be fine love.”

“Famous last words. Remember we’re infected with music!” He hissed.

“Then all the more reason for the drinks!” She grinned.

“Why the designations?” Dean thumbed at the woman mixing drinks.

“We’re not drinking beer?” Jack leaned forward. Dean looked from Rowena to the younger Beta.

“No, kid. We’re drinking girlie drinks tonight.”

Opening a tab and picking the glasses up, the trio made their way to a recently vacated alcove. It made Dean feel a tad better knowing he had something to his back. Sitting down, a waitress immediately came over and took an order for them for another round before they had even started their first.

“To us!” Rowena lifted her glass high. Smiling Jack lifted his as well. Dean took a slow breath and did the same.

“To us, and a hell of a night.” he grinned slowly. The first of the liquid hitting his palate had a hell of a punch. “Wow.” Dean set his glass down and shook his head.

“That’s, quite… something.” Jack said having down half his drink already.

“Pace yourself kid, you may have angel DNA but you’re also half human too.” Dean warned. Jack nodded and looked at his hand before looking down at his lap, “I feel… something. Warmth.” He looked up, “Is that, common?”

“Oh yes,” Rowena set her glass down, “Liquid Viagra helps the blood flowing properly, while not a potion, it may as well be. It’s like spanish fly.”

“What do you mean?” Dean felt his heart start to pound.

“It makes the drinker ready for action, which is why Alphas canna be served it.” She sat back and sipped it.

“Then why the hell are we drinking it?!” Dean yelled. Jack stared off, blinking happily at something.

“Well, either we get revenge on cheating lovers, lover,” she cleared her throat, “Or have a wee bit of fun. And if going back home to them and they benefit then all the mores fun for us to be had.”

“I don’t have anyone. Is that a bad thing?” Jack looked between the elder Omegas.

“No. Not a bad thing, in fact, let’s change you back to beer.” Dean motioned for a waitress.

“But shouldn’t I experience love in all its forms, including physical?” Jack blinked dreamily at the table.

“Yeah hi, beer for my buddy and three waters please.” Dean asked the waitress.

“Heartache and redemption, building a life together, children…” Jack sat up. “Can I have children?”

“No but you can father children.” Rowena rubbed the boys arms gently.

“Not for many, many years.” Dean took a healthy drag off his glass and regretted it as the burn set in, “He’s still a toddler.” He hissed.

“In a man’s body.” Rowena argued.

“Who is sitting right here, listening to you, able to make decisions for himself.” Jack pouted.

Looking over at the younger man Dean huffed, “Look it’s more than… just a physical thing.” He rubbed his face, why couldn’t Sammy be doing this talk with the kid? Why was he doing this now? It was totally killing his buzz, “Sex for sex sake… is… pretty awesome and yes, you can do it with just about anyone.” Dean grinned remembering his sluttier days, “But there are diseases and pregnancies you need to consider, mating, even for a Beta is also a risk. So you need to think about those things before jumping into a bed with anyone. When… I was younger, I thought I wasn’t going to live long. Hunters… don’t have a long lifespan. I never thought I would live as long as my dad yet here I am. 40 years old. So when I was younger I didn’t care so much about anything. Still was smart enough to use protection, didn’t sleep with Alphas and I sure as hell didn’t want any more Winchesters suffering the way Sammy and me were.” He frowned looking down at the table. “Didn’t want a legacy of rugrats having to bleed for the sins of their fathers.” He rubbed at his stubble, lost in thought. “Then the one night stands lost meaning, yeah they helped burned off some steam but… there was no joy behind them. I’d wake up alone, no one to make breakfast for or with. No one to tease as I was getting dressed. And I get it, hunting doesn’t allow for it. I just assumed that was it for me. Sammy and I riding off into the Sunset, Thelma and Louise style.”

“Whose Thelma-” Jack whispered to Rowena, who merely shook her head and held Jack’s hand to silence him.

“Then… Cas came around and… it was like,” Dean looked up at the ceiling of the alcove just as the waitress brought over the second round of Liquid Viagra, the waters and beer for Jack. Dean took a deep breath and composed himself before finishing off his first drink and starting into his second. Jack took a small sip of his beer but focused mainly on his water, waiting for Dean to continue.

“Cas came and everything changed. It was like...like Chuck knew, he knew that I needed someone who could keep up with me, call me on my bullshit and care for me all in one stunning package.” Dean closed his eyes, imagining the angel. His head spun and his dick twitched with interest at the ideas his brain was coming up with. Mmm, Cas...

“And oh what a package, I’m sure.” Rowena taunted.

Dean’s eyes opened and snickered.

“You have no idea.” Dean lifted his drink and toasted her before sipping it. While it was normally rude to do so in mixed company, not to mention in public, Dean had to adjust himself. The malaise energy slippy from the table like a jacket, “That angel, whew…”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this. Castiel is very much like a father to me.” Jack furrowed his brow.

“You know, for not being biological, you sure do look like him.” Dean leaned forward and squinted his eyes. Was Jack working his mojo? Why was Dean warm?

“Yes, I know. Before I was born, when I made the bad lady burn, I had a moment of Castiel’s grace and saw his true form as well as his vessel’s countenance. I chose that as a building block rather than my biological father as I knew he was not a suitable parent.” Jack smiled widely. “I believe I am not longer affected by the drink any further.” He took another drink of his beer.

“By the way, that? Earlier Rowena? Was awesome. You kicked major ass outside. I think even Gabriel would have liked that.” Dean smiled.

“Enough of that, get back to the good stuff.” Rowena looked back to Dean. Sipping more of her drink.

“Well let’s just say before Cas I was bisexual, now, I’m strictly into Cas.” Chuck what he wouldn’t give to have Cas be in him right now. Biting his bottom lip, he hoped no one could smell how extremely aroused he was at that moment.

“Is that so?” Rowena turned and looked out onto the dance floor, “You can tell me that none of these fine folks canna tempt you at all?”

“Oh, well, they can tempt… but… no. All I want is Cas.” Dean finished the second drink and picked up the one intended for Jack and began drinking that one. Rowena went to say something but stopped as Dean was intending to drown… something with the alcohol, “I think I’m pathetic.”

“Why, cause you’re in love with someone who cheated on you?” Rowena snipped, Dean ducked his head.

“He didn’t though.” Jack took another sip of his beer.

“What?” Both Omegas turned to the Beta.

“Wanna dance beautiful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIQUID VIAGRA  
> What You Need:  
> 1 part Jagermeister herbal liqueur  
> 1/3 can Red Bull energy drink  
> What to do:  
> Mix Jagermeister and red bull. 
> 
> I don't endorse this because alcohol (a depressant) and Red Bull (a stimulant) is not a good mix, I've seen bad things happen to people that drink that combination. But I wanted you to know it was a legit real drink. So... drink responsibly.


End file.
